


I'd Tie Myself to You Any Day

by mismatched_ideas



Series: It's Easier With You [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Phichit Chulanont, Asexual Otabek Altin, Asexual Phichit Chulanont, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, MY BABIES, New York City AU, Non-Binary Yuri Plisetsky, Romantic Fluff, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: There's a lot of ways to say I'll love you forever.Some are quiet and happen while you're laying in your sunlit bed on a lazy morning.Some are loud and happen while laying in the mud outside a wedding.Others are somewhere in between and end with you both laughing at the fact that you were ever unsure how to say I'll love you forever.





	I'd Tie Myself to You Any Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/gifts), [Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/gifts).



> Warning: Because some of this happens before SLDC Yuri P. is sometimes referred to with he/him/his.

_December 2016_

If you asked Yuuri what he was planning to do while he and Viktor walked through the Christmas market in Barcelona, he would have had nothing to tell you. He _hadn’t_ been thinking about anything but when he saw that jewelry store he mind move much faster than he meant it to. 

They’d been dating for a handful of months and now they were standing in front of Barcelona Cathedral and exchanging the two gold rings Yuuri had bought even though he didn’t have the money for the rings. He felt a little stupid but…

Well Viktor looked so beautiful and so happy and Yuuri couldn’t find it in himself to really regret this poorly planned series of choices because the man standing in front of him was the most amazing man in the world and Yuuri was deeply in love with him. 

His family was going to kill him when they found out he did this without even mentioning his plans. Of course, to mention them he had to have actually been planning this to begin with.

Phichit was going to make fun of him forever about making such a split second decision and he could only imagine what Minako would have to say about him getting engaged to someone he met for the first time, and didn’t talk to of course, only a year ago. 

But when Viktor slid the other ring onto Yuuri’s finger he pushed those thoughts away because, fuck, he was in love. 

\---

_January 2018_

“Emil.”

The tall man turned from where he was perched on the roof of their hotel, hanging his feet off the edge like he enjoyed but which made Mickey anxious and nauseous. 

He was still wearing the bronze medal he’d won along with a faint smile that Mickey knew meant he was pretending he was okay when he wasn’t. Of course, Mickey knew he’d want to keep pretending because, for as much as bronze wasn’t a bad placement, it wasn’t what he’d wanted.

Emil wasn’t stupid, he never expected to beat Yuri Plisetsky even if the teen recently had a small growth spurt. He had, though, expected to get silver because he really, _really_ thought his programs were amazing this year. And for all his eternal happiness, knowing your best wasn’t even worth a silver was frustrating. 

“Hey, Mickey. Sorry I disappeared, I needed some fresh air.” 

They’d been at a small party with some of their friends. All their Russian friends were there, Viktor was bothering Yuri about whether he was going to go see Yuuri skate at Four Continents. Because of the Olympics this year, European Championships and Four Continents were both in January, followed way too quickly by the Pyeongchang Olympics. Yuri made sure to remind Viktor of that fact and of the fact that he needed to practice, not run around cheering on dumb people. 

Emil could tell Yuri was disappointed he couldn’t see Yuuri skate even if he didn’t say it. Emil was perceptive like that.

Christophe had been there with his boyfriend, a cute brown-haired man that Emil was convinced was at least five years younger than Chris. Emil suspected that wasn’t the case, but he still wouldn’t have been surprised to learn he was only 19. 

Mila and Sara had both competed, with Mila beating Sara for the first time. For some people that might have put a strain on their relationship, especially since Sara would probably retire after the Olympics, but instead Sara had been showering her younger girlfriend with praise all night. He suspected they’d leave the party early to ‘celebrate,’ not that Mickey needed to know that.

“I thought you should have done better than Plisetsky,” Mickey said and Emil sighed, not sure he was in the mood for Mickey’s bluntness. 

“That’s sweet Mickey. I really wanted to hear you tell me I didn't try hard enough.” He wasn’t going to cry. He got bronze and it was stupid to cry when you were on the podium. “I know you don’t think I try hard enough but believe me, that was the best I could do!” Mickey flinched at Emil’s raised voice and Emily took a deep breath. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“Emil, that wasn’t what I meant.” Mickey looked at the floor, his hand fiddling nervously in his pocket. “I meant, I thought your performance was better than Plisetsky’s. All those judges are in love with the kid and they're biased because of it.”

Emil deflated a little, “I’m sorry, Mickey. I really shouldn’t have taken it out on you… I just thought I’d get silver.”

“It might not be the best time for this, Emil, but I have something important to tell you.” Mickey’s voice was a little too loud as he spoke, catching Emil off guard as he hopped off the wall to stand next to Mickey.

“What is it?” Mickey’s cheeks were redder than Emil had seen them in a long time. The last time he looked like this was when, after doing good in a competition, Emil had gone in for a hug and Mickey had kissed him instead. It hadn’t been nearly as spectacular as a live kiss shared by a certain two lovebirds who’d gotten married the year before but Emil had been thoroughly surprised. Mickey, on the other hand, had looked about as pale as a tomato for the rest of the night. 

“You might not have won gold tonight,” Emil didn’t know why Mickey was talking so loud but he found it a little cute. “I think you’re the– umm… you deserve gold so– Fuck.” Emil blinked at Mickey as he muttered, “I came up with a whole thing but I messed it up.”

“What are you talking about Mickey?”

Suddenly Mickey was… on one knee? And he was fumbling with something in his pocket.

It took Emil and embarrassingly long time to figure out what was going on. Even as Mickey started speaking again, his mind was full of unanswered question.

“Emil, you’ve been one of my closest friends since we met and… umm… now I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Emil was never going to tell anyone it took him until Mickey actually asked for him to realize what was going on. 

“Really?” He squeaked out. 

“Yah… of course. Why would I have asked you otherwise?”

A smile spread across Emil’s face and he pulled Mickey to his feet, leaning down so he could press a kiss into his mouth.

“Is that a yes?” Mickey asked breathlessly.

“Michele,” Emil’s heart felt about ready to burst, “Of course I’ll marry you.” 

Emil didn’t feel so disappointed by the day anymore. 

\---

_July 2018_

Mila never expected Sara to still be complaining about Mickey getting engaged before her. It was over six months ago and even as they walked through a park near Sara’s home, she was still complaining. 

“I’m the reason they even got together! How dare he not tell me he was going to propose.”

“Sara, honey…” Mila didn’t want to tell her to stop talking about it because she loved listening to anything Sara had to say but… well, it had been almost seven months. “Aren’t you happy for him?”

“Of course I am! Emil had a crush on Mickey since he was, like, seven and Mickey liked Emil since we were sixteen. It’s just, how could he not even tell me? I’m his twin sister!”

Mila pulled her girlfriend to a stop in front of a small fountain, sitting down on the edge and forcing Sara to follow. 

Maybe the fact that she complained about it but hadn’t tried proposing to Mila was what really bothered the Russian. If she was so bothered by Mickey being engaged before her, then why hadn’t she ever even brought it up. The only times they’d talk about marriage were when Mila brought it up.

“Sara, I think he’s just finally learning to be independent.” Mila frowned, “And I don’t think he was planning to ask Emil so soon. I think he did it because he knew Emil was upset about the competition and you know how bad Mickey can be at making people feel better.” 

Sara laughed, the sound pretty and it made Mila smile. Sara’s laugh always made her smile. 

“I guess you’re right…” She frowned, “I guess I’m glad he’s doing things on his own but it’s still a little sad. He was so attached, I always had to be the one to put my foot down but… well, we grew up together.”

“I know,” Mila reached out and caught Sara’s hand in hers, rubbing circles into the back of her hand. “But I’m here and I love you.”

Sara smiled again, leaning against Mila. “I know you do and I love you too.”

For a while they sat in silence, taking in the warm sun. It was a little too hot for Mila but she could deal with it if it meant spending time with her girlfriend. Behind them, the fountain made noise that filled up the space around them, drowning out most other noise.

“Hey, Sara?”

“Yah, Love?”

Mila turned to look at Sara, the other woman giving her a questioning look. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Will you– Do you think–”

“Mila?” Sara looked at her girlfriend with big, pretty eyes that made Mila swoon whenever she saw them. It made looking at Sara in the eyes right now was hard but she knew she had to.

“Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Sara’s face cycled through confusion, surprise, and excitement in about five seconds and suddenly she was kissing Mila, who wished she’d been breathing at all for the past minute or so.

Just as Mila thought she might pass out, and she’d pass out before she broke away from this kiss first because she was competitive that way, Sara tore their mouths apart to hug Mila tightly.

“Yes, yes, yes.” She leaned away, her eyes sparkling with tears and she smiled wider than Mila had ever seen her do before. “The honor would be all mine.”

Mila smirked and pulled her girlfriend – her fiancé – into another kiss because even though she’d asked, she still couldn’t believe she was going to marry such a beautiful, wonderful, funny woman. 

And while she loved Mickey, she couldn’t wait to tell Emil that she was going to marry the best Crispino.

She was just competitive like that. 

\---

_May 2019_

California was… well, Guang Hong loved it here and every morning was amazing in his opinion. It helped to wake up with a beautiful man wrapped around you. 

It was still not hot enough for them to start using air conditioning at night, instead leaving the door open to their balcony and letting the wind blow in off the ocean. It was like a dream, watching as their thin curtains billowed in the wind and the low light of the rising sun started to filter into their apartment. 

They didn’t get sun in the morning but that was fine with Guang Hong, it was a small price to pay for an ocean facing apartment. A much smaller price than the actual price of this apartment. 

But they both had money from skating and Guang Hong had already landed an acting job even before they officially announced their retirements. Leo’s first album was going to release next month and Guang Hong just knew everyone would love it.

He turned over to look at Leo, who whined in his sleep at the absence of Guang Hong pressed into his chest. Guang Hong couldn’t believe it sometimes, that he was dating Leo. If anyone told him three years ago that by the time he was twenty he’d be dating the most amazing man in the world, living in Santa Monica, have won two bronze medals while facing some of the best skaters in history, and be about to start his acting career he would have fainted. Mentally he would have called that person a lying whore, but he would never actually say that. 

Well, he’d said that a couple of times but it was never in that type of context but in a much different context. One that made him smile wickedly and blush at the same time.

“Leo.” He murmured, “We have a press conference today. You have to get up.” 

“No.” Leo buried his face into Guang Hong’s chest, “Don't want to.”

Guang Hong had been making plans. He planned everything because it was easier than spontaneity. He let Leo be the spontaneous one because one of them had to not do crazy things whenever they wanted. 

So he planned. And he had a plan, a plan that wasn’t supposed to go into motion until August but, well, Guang Hong was feeling spontaneous.

“Sunflower, I have a present for you so you need to get up.”

“A present?” He peaked out from Guang Hong’s chest, no longer pretending to still be asleep. “Why?” 

“It’s an early birthday present.” Guang Hong told him. It wasn’t a lie, either, this was supposed to be a birthday present.

Leo propped himself up on one arm, looking at his boyfriend quizzically. 

“Really? It’s only May, though.” 

“I know, but I’m being impatient.” Most people didn’t know it, but Guang Hong has almost zero patience. The little patience he had was spent on waiting for his plans to go into motion and, well, this morning had sapped all his patience to wait for his current plan to start. 

“Well, I’m not going to complain.” 

“Wait here.” Guang Hong slid out of bed, going to the kitchen where he’d hidden the small box Leo’s older sister helped him pick out. 

She helped pick out the contents, not the box.

He pulled on a sweatshirt, Leo’s, so he could hide the box in a pocket before heading back to their bedroom. 

Guang Hong laughed, seeing Leo had actually fallen back asleep. They were both night owls but the difference was Guang Hong was fine with mornings and Leo could barely get up before nine. He could wake up early if he had to, he was an athlete after all, but it had always been a struggle that involved about 7 alarms and some very loud younger siblings. 

“Leo, come on.” Guang Hong laughed again when Leo rolled over and blinked at him blearily, “Get out of bed.”

“Why?”

“Gift?”

“Oh.” Leo tried to get out of bed but instead threw himself off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. “I’m fine.”

Guang Hong was taken over by a fit of giggles which only doubled when Leo peered at him from over the edge of the bed.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Leo crawled over to look at him from behind the bed, still on the floor, and finally, Guang Hong plopped down on the floor, tears coming out of his eyes as he laughed.

“Let’s just stay here.” Leo said, crawling over to pull Guang Hong into his lap, “This is better than going anywhere.”

Finally able to talk again, Guang Hong rubbed at his eyes. “This’ll be the last skating press conference we have to do.”

“Then we're moving onto music and movie press conferences.” Leo groaned dramatically, even though Guang Hong knew he liked talking to the press. 

At least he did when the press wasn’t being too nosy. At times like that he’d burrow himself into their bed and refuse to leave until the cameras were gone and Guang Hong would have to go outside and ask them nicely, obviously nicely, to leave. And they always would and that definitely didn’t have anything to do with the fact that someone had spread a rumor that Guang Hong had three black belts and a short temper.

That was, of course, a lie. Guang Hong only had two black belts and he didn’t have a temper. 

Okay… maybe he could have a temper… But that was only because sometimes Leo needed someone to protect him and Guang Hong didn’t like it when the press bothered his boyfriend.

“Leo, do you want your birthday present?” Guang Hong asked, putting his arms around Leo’s neck as the taller man’s hand’s circled around Guang Hong’s lower back. 

“You’re enough of a present.” Leo said, before blushing. “I didn’t mean it like _that_.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Guang Hong really wanted to make a comment about that kind of present but this was supposed to be a sweet moment. He’d be an adult this time and not make a crude joke to make his boyfriend blush deeper even if it was surprisingly easy to make the American blush and stutter. “But I think you’ll like my gift.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“Close your eyes.” Guang Hong said, taking one of Leo’s hands in his.

When Leo obliged, Guang Hong pulled out the box and pressed it into Leo’s hand. 

“I had to get help from your sister because I didn’t really know what you’d like and I didn’t know if it was different in America but… well, I really thought this one would fit you even if it’s plain. I hope you didn’t want to buy something matching but I thought we could get those as… well, later.”

“Guang Hong?” Leo’s eyes were still closed but he had a good idea as to what was in his hand.

“Sorry, open your eyes.” Guang Hong blushed and watched as his boyfriend opened his eyes and held Guang Hong’s stare for a few moments. “Look and see if you like it.”

Leo opened the box, looking at the ring inside like he’d never seen one before. It was some sort of silvery-white metal, he couldn’t tell what kind, and had an indented line running along the circumference, right at the middle. On the side facing Leo were two small diamonds and he honestly couldn’t believe what he was looking at. He’d always known that one day they’d get engaged and married and whatnot, but he really hadn’t expected Guang Hong to do it now, without any indication he was going to.

“Is this an engagement ring?”

“Sorry, is this too soon?” Guang Hong was worried by the wide-eyed gape that Leo was giving him and the ring. “Or are you offended I got you something with diamonds. I’m not trying to imply you're my bride of something–”

Leo cut him off with a kiss which, on one hand, was kind of rude but on the other Guang Hong was totally okay with.

“No, this is perfect.” Leo said and Guang Hong realize he was crying. “I’m just surprised.”

“I was going to ask you on your birthday.” Guang Hong admitted, taking the box so he could pull the ring out to slip onto Leo’s finger. “But you were just so… Everything seemed so perfect when I woke up and I couldn't wait.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Leo smiled widely. “This is the best morning of my entire life.”

Guang Hong laughed, “That’s not saying much, for you.”

“Shut up.” Leo said, nuzzling his face into Guang Hong’s neck. “I love you so much, _Mi Alma_.” 

“I love you too, Sunflower.” 

\---

_September 2020_

Mariya loved him. A lot. 

She knew her parents didn’t exactly approve of them since he was eight years older than her but they were in love so she didn’t care what they thought.

Sure, they’d met when she was 20 and he was 28 but it was true love and nothing could stop true love.

His friends were kind of weird, like really weird, but she liked them. They didn’t think it was weird that she was almost a decade younger than him and they genuinely seemed to care about him.

Zhora had been through a lot in his life and it seemed like for as much as they were kind of mean to him, they really did care about him. 

When Mila had first met her, Mariya thought the young woman was going to kill her. Mostly because Mila had threatened her. Viktor was nicer but she could tell he also worried about Zhora getting hurt.

Yuri, the young one, hadn’t said much, just telling Zhora ‘not to screw this up’ which Mariya was pretty sure was Yuri’s way of showing love. 

Yakov had looked at her and said, “Bah! She’s too tiny. Georgi you’re going to break her.” 

She was pretty sure that was actually approval from the gruff old man because after that he asked after her health whenever he and Zhora talked. 

Even Zhora’s friends’ friends were very nice to her. Yuuri was always sweet and even tried to talk to her in Russian because he knew her English wasn’t great. His Russian was much better. The twins from Italy and the tall, happy man who was always with them didn’t talk to her much since they rarely came to Russia but she met them at Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding and they were very nice even though at that point the age difference between her and Zhora was very obvious. 

And, well, even if her parents didn’t completely approve of their age difference they’d have to get used to it and act more like Zhora’s friends because when he asked her to marry him, of course, she said yes. 

\---

_November 2020_

“Viktor, this is a terrible idea.” Chris hissed into his phone.

“No it’s not, now hang up the phone and go in there,” Viktor said, trying to pretend he wasn’t exasperated with his friend even when he was. “I was the one who told you to ask him out in the first place, don’t you think I know what I’m doing?”

“I was eighteen and it was a bad idea back then too.”

“Excuse me, I’m the happily married one here. I think I know what I’m doing, Mr. I’ve-been-dating-the-love-of-my-life-for-eleven-year-and-still-think-he-doesn't-want-to-marry-me.”

“You thought Yuuri was going to stand you up at your wedding.” Chris pointed out, “Also, Yuuri proposed to you. You’re hardly an expert on this Mr. I-didn’t-know-what-love-was-until-a-drunk-Japanese-man-dry-humped-me-at-a-very-formal-party.”

“Fine, don’t do it. See if I care.” 

Then that Russian asshole had the audacity to hang up on Chris without even saying goodbye. Chris was going to get back at him next time they got drunk together. Chris didn’t care what type of responsibility he had now, they were still going to get drunk together at least once a year. It was a moderately unhealthy tradition. 

“Chris?” 

Chris nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him. 

“Luca!” He basically screeched out the name, feeling more than a little embarrassed when he did. He’d thought Luca was already inside the much too fancy restaurant Chris had picked out. 

“You okay?” Luca looked at him concernedly. 

“Yah, I’m fine. Ready to go in? 

~

Chris had given the ring to their waiter, when Luca went to the bathroom, with some bribe money and instructions to put it in a glass of champagne. Maybe it was clichéd, but Chris was a man who loved cliché. 

His anxiety spiked as they ordered, knowing it wouldn’t be long now.

“Chris, are you really okay?” Luca asked again, looking as cool as he did since the moment Chris met him at sixteen and Luca was just the fifteen-year-old son of his manager. Just the absurdly hot fifteen-year-old son of his manager. 

“Yah, just thinking about how much I love you.” 

“Does loving me really make you look so sick?” Luca smirked at him and Chris honestly wished for a swift death. 

“Luca, I just… umm… I wanted to tell you how much I love you.” Chris was stumbling over his words in the way that only Luca could make him stumble. Flirting with strangers and reporters for fun or for leverage was easy but talking to Luca, even after all this time, make his heart beat a little harder. He knew it was stupid, most people would say he’s childish to feel this may even after eleven years, but sometimes he just couldn't believe how amazing his boyfriend was. “That’s why I wanted to go out tonight. I don’t know if you remember what today is–”

“It’s the day we started dating.” Luca smiled, “You think I’d forget?”

“Oh, wow, I just– we don’t really celebrate it so I didn’t think–” Luca reached out and grabbed Chris’ hand just as their dinners came and the waiter placed two glasses of champagne on the table. 

Chris stared at the glass, then up at the waiter because even though he always tried to be very nice to wait staff, how could you mix up the glass for an engagement ring– 

But then he saw Luca do the same, using that face he uses when he’s going to very nicely tell someone off. Then they looked at each other before their eyes fell to the other’s glass.

Two glasses of champagne. Two rings.

Two idiots.

The waiter smirked at them, rolling his eyes as they both broke down laughing. They got a lot of glares for being so loud in a fancy restaurant but they didn’t mind.

They were two idiots in love and they didn’t care. 

\---

_June 2021_

Chris and Luca’s wedding was quite the party and Phichit couldn’t find it in his heart to tell the grooms that they’d kind of ruined his well-laid plans by scheduling their wedding for the same day as Seung-gil’s birthday. 

Phichit wasn’t sure how he got Seung-gil to dance that night since he’d never danced with Phichit at any other wedding but he was grateful for that. He liked any reason there was to hold tightly to his boyfriend and press that taller man’s body into his. 

They’d gotten a couple of wolf whistles when Phichit held Seung-gil a little too tightly against his body and Yuuri gave him a bit of a talking to because ‘there are children here.’ In his defense, he and Seung-gil were a little drunk and Seung-gil got a little wild when he drank. 

So, when Seung-gil pulled Phichit out of the party and into the dark garden outside the building, he could stop giggling at the other man’s looseness. He loved Seung-gil because he was stoic and sometimes closed off, not in spite of it but that didn’t mean Phichit didn’t enjoy when his boyfriend got a little crazy.

“Seung-gil, what are you doing?” Phichit giggled again, knowing some people would say they were twenty-five and needed to act like it but he liked the feeling of being sixteen. Not that he’d done this when he was sixteen, but that was beside the point.

He responded in Korean but it was too slurred for Phichit to pick any of it out. Also, Seung-gil now had his lips on Phichit’s neck, so it was kind of muffled. 

“English, please, Darling.” 

“I’m having fun.” He said, before going back to his attempt to make Phichit’s neck look like a mess in the morning. Yuuri was going to give him such a look. Maybe he'd even give him a talking to about decency and then Phichit could remind him of how the first time Yuuri met Viktor and that at least he and Seung-gil had had the decency to leave the party.

“Really? You usually don’t like parties.”

Seung-gil looked at Phichit petulantly, his body pressed again Phichit. He was holding Phichit’s wrists hostage above Phichit’s head in a way that Phichit found really hot, even if he wasn’t about to tell anyone that. Well, he might tell Seung-gil. 

“It’s my birthday, don’t I get to have fun?”

Phichit giggled and nodded, sending Seung-gil back to his neck. Seung-gil really had a thing for necks and Phichit wasn’t complaining. 

The thing about drunk Seung-gil was, even though Phichit enjoyed how forward he was, he was very clumsy which was how in an effort to move them to a nearby bench, the two men’s legs got tangled and they ended up on the ground. And, of course, it had just rained so it was nice and muddy.

Also, Phichit realized too late that he’d dropped his birthday gift for Seung-gil, the one he’d decided to wait until tomorrow to give him.

“I think you dropped something–” Seung-gil stopped, looking at the gold band in his hands with a confused look. “Phichit, what’s this?”

“Umm… uh… well–” Phichit giggled, nervously this time, and tried to grab the ring from Seung-gil. “That’s nothing!”

Seung-gil pulled it away from Phichit, the Thai man leaning too far forward and ending up with a face full of grass and mud. 

“Seung-gil, come on! That’s supposed to be for tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow?” He looked a Phichit, “For me?”

“Yah, of course.” Phichit blushed, sitting up. “But tonight didn’t seem right.” He giggled, “We’re a little drunk and I wanted this to be special.”

“For me,” Seung-gil repeated, looking at the ring, his eyebrows knitted together. “From you.”

“There’s no need to be– Seung-gil!” Phichit exclaimed, concerned at the tear he could just barely see running down the Korean man’s cheeks. He was used to how overemotional Seung-gil could get while drinking but this hardly seemed like an upsetting situation. “Are you okay?”

“I can’t believe you want to marry me.” Seung-gil tried to crawl over to Phichit but mostly managed to trip over himself and into Phichit’s lap. Once there he seemed to decide this was fine and instead looked at the ring in wonder. “Phichit wants to marry me.”

“Of course I do, I love you.” Phichit reached to take the ring and this time Seung-gil let him while also holding out his hand.

“Put it on me.” He ordered, “I want everyone to know.”

Phichit giggled again but did as Seung-gil said, both men smiling widely. He knew that sober Seung-gil wouldn’t have had this reaction but he also knew that didn’t mean this was disingenuous. He’d drank enough with Seung-gil to know that when he was drunk he was way more honest than he’d be otherwise and more free with his emotions. He also knew that didn't mean that either reaction was a lie. 

“Phichit, I love you and I really want to marry you.” He said before saying something else in Korean. 

This time, Phichit didn’t need him to translate and responded in Thai because he knew this was one thing Seung-gil knew too.

“ _I love you too._ ”

\---

_March 2022_

“Yuuri Katsui!” Yuuri wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Yuri screech like they were right now. 

“Yes, Yuri?”

“Tell your stupid husband to stop ruining my life.”

“What happened?”

“I’m trying to get Beka alone but a certain asshole keeps saying that me and him have to go to a family dinner with you guys and pretty much everyone else we know”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the blond, “You’re trying to get Otabek alone?”

Yuri blushed, mumbling something incomprehensible before shouting. “It’s none of your business!” 

Yuuri chuckled, wondering what had gotten the blond into such a state even though he had a suspicion. “Okay, okay. I don’t see why you can’t just tell Viktor no yourself.”

“Because Beka keeps saying that we should.” Yuri groaned, “He thinks I just don’t want to hang out with you guys which is dumb because of course, I do.” They grimaced at that admittance and Yuuri very maturely let it pass. He’d be sure to tease Yuri later about it, though. “Just tell him to stop! It’s been three nights in a row and we’re almost out of time.”

It was true, assuming Yuri meant until the end of the Olympics. Closing ceremonies were tomorrow night and if Yuri wanted to get something done before they went home, then tonight was probably the last night to do it.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do.”

~

Whatever Yuuri had done had worked because when Yuri found Otabek, Viktor was apologizing and saying he had to cancel their plans. 

Before Otabek could ask why he was canceling, Yuri grabbed their boyfriend and dragged him away. Viktor was a terrible liar and they weren’t chancing the possibility that Yuuri had left the tall man to come up with his own lies. 

“Yura, where are we going?”

“Just shut up and follow me.” They muttered, trying to hide their blush. 

~

After getting kind of lost on public transit, Yuri finally pulled Otabek onto the empty little bridge that he’d pointed out to Yuri the other day. He’d said something about thinking it was pretty and Yuri got a stupid idea in their head which was why there were on that bridge at 10 PM. 

Otabek was staring at Yuri like something might be wrong while Yuri tried to undo the zipper on their bad. They weren’t usually one for big gestures and the current ‘gesture’ was maybe too western for the two of them but Yuri wanted Otabek to know how much he meant to them. 

“These are for you.” Yuri handed Otabek a bouquet, “Sorry they’re a little squashed.”

“Thank you. But, Yura, what are they for?”

“They’re chrysanthemums,” Yuri said as if that was an answer. “Umm… Well I know this isn’t that normal but, like Viktor and Yuuri are my only real example for a relationship so I sort of went off them.” They couldn’t believe how much their hands were shaking. This was stupid. This should be easy. 

“Yura?”

“I love you.” That came out much louder than they meant. “And you’re really important to me. You’ve helped me a lot and I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“Yura, you don’t need to thank me.”

“But I do. You’ve stuck by me through a lot, including when I was ignoring you because I was being dumb and didn’t know how to be friends with someone I had a crush on. You were there for me when I was being dumb and pushing you away because I didn’t know what you or I wanted and I was too afraid to ask. You were there when I made decisions about my– about our future without asking you first. I’ve been so selfish and you’re still there and I really don’t deserve that.” Yuri didn’t want to cry because they weren’t a stupid emotional idiot like Viktor or Yuuri and yet they couldn’t deny the burning behind their eyes as they stared at Otabek’s chest. 

“Yura, please don’t say that.” Otabek sounded concerned, “I love you too. You never think my insecurities are stupid and you don’t expect anything from me other than I be me which was hard because when I was younger I didn’t know who I was. You're always considerate of my boundaries and never push too hard. When I’m being childish and not telling you what’s wrong, you make sure I tell you so it doesn’t eat me alive…” Otabek bit his lip. “If anyone’s been selfish it’s me.”

Yuri smiled widely, finally saying fuck it to their tears.

“Yura!” Otabek reached out, putting a hand on their cheek. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, that was great.” Yuri sniffled, cursing the fact that they and Otabek were turning into Yuuri and Viktor more and more each day. Well, cooler versions of Yuuri and Viktor but the fact still stood. “I love you so much and I wanted to give you this.”

They grabbed Otabek’s hand a little too roughly, not sure exactly how you did this. They’d seen it in American movies, that they obviously only watched because Viktor wanted to watch them, but they were a little unsure how the motions went. It didn’t help that their hand was shaking a lot.

“I got this for you.” They slid a simple black ring onto Otabek’s right ring finger, they thought that was the one the Americans used, “I hope you’ll keep it cause, 'umm, I’d like to love you forever and junk.”

Otabek snorted at that and Yuri gave him a look, “Sorry, but did you have to add ‘and junk’ to the end?”

“Shut up, idiot.” Yuri smiled, knocking their forehead into Otabek’s. “How about marrying me?”

“I’d love to, though maybe we want to wait a little?” He suggested, “I know usually people don’t wait very long but I’m not sure either of us is in a place where marriage makes sense.”

At this Yuri just laughed, “Sure. That's fine. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me.”

“You didn’t need to give me a ring to show that.”

“I know.” Yuri couldn’t stop smiling and they wondered if this what Yuuri and Viktor had felt like. They’d not been able to be happy for them then, they were still too angry with Viktor for abandoning them, but they hoped this was how they felt too. It felt nice. “But I still wanted to show you.”

“I’m glad.” Otabek leaned up to kiss Yuri, “I’ll love you forever.”

Yuri smiled, kissing Otabek again. “I’ll love you forever, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I should be working on but I was writing something else and realized I needed to figure out when characters in this AU got engaged and married and shit then I was like "but what if I wrote how all of them got engaged?" And that's how we got here.


End file.
